harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Draco Malfoy (Prince's World)
(mother) *Ginevra Malfoy (wife) *Lucilla Malfoy (daughter) *Scorpius Malfoy (son)|image = |boggart = Lucius Malfoy|wand = 10", Hawthorn, unicorn hair|patronus = Cobra|job = None|house = Slytherin}} Draco Lucius Malfoy (b. 5 June, 1980) was a pure-blood wizard of the influential Malfoy family; he was the only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black). The son of a Death Eater, Draco was indoctrinated with an importance of blood purity and the inferiority of Muggles and Muggle-borns. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was Sorted into Slytherin house. His inner circle at Hogwarts consisted mainly of Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. His first few years at school was characterized by an intense rivalry with Harry Potter manifested by his jealousy of the attention the Gryffindor got and Harry's refusal to adhere to blood purist principles; this hatred was only augmented by Harry's friendships with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, a "blood traitor" and "mudblood" respectively. Draco's fourth year would be one that scarred him as that year his housemate Cassius Warrington was killed, something that shook Draco's faith in the Death Eaters. Draco was made Prefect in his fifth year and reluctantly became part of the Inquisitorial Squad of then-acting headmistress Dolores Umbridge. Although initially a blood supremacist, Draco progressively became disillusioned with the Death Eater philosophy after the death of Cassius Warrington and confided his mixed feelings to his friend Gregory. In the summer of 1996, Draco was given the opportunity to become a Death Eater, but refused to go through with it. His refusal was punished but Draco was able to escape and remained on the run from Death Eaters for several weeks. Alone with nobody he could trust, a chance meeting with Harry Potter led Draco to reluctantly accept his aid and be taken in by his aunt Andromeda Tonks and her husband Ted. He remained with them until Christmas of 1996, when the household was attacked by Death Eaters during a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix; in the battle, Ted sacrificed his life to save Draco, an act that would haunt him the rest of his days. Guilt-ridden over Ted's death, Draco attempted to run away, but was stopped by his godfather Severus Snape and brought to Hogwarts to be looked after. There, Draco joined Dumbledore's Army after some convincing by Daphne Greengrass and gained the trust of several other Hogwarts students. When Hogwarts was taken over by the Death Eaters in 1997, Draco was taken out of school and placed with the Weasley family. Although initially mistrusted by the Weasleys, Draco was eventually accepted into the household and became a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He aided the Order in anyway he could, most notably providing intelligence on possible Horcrux locations to Harry and being instrumental in the evacuation of the Burrow. He fought in the Battle of Hogwarts at the end of the war where he struck down his own father. After the war, Draco married Ginny Weasley, with whom he struck up a relationship with during his time in hiding with the Weasleys, and had two children; Lucilla Concordia and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Relationships Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle Through Draco's Hogwarts years, two people would be his closest companions among his gang of Slytherins: Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Their history dated back to their infant years, as the Malfoys were good friends with the Crabbe and Goyle families. Although believed to be no more than his lackeys, Draco shared a true friendship with Vincent and Gregory but maintained a tough leader-like facade when in the presence of others, especially Harry Potter and his friends. This friendship materialized into genuine concern for their well being, such as when Goyle was bitten by Scabbers the Rat and Crabbe was injured from a curse inflicted by Hermione Granger in their third year.Category:Prince's World Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-bloods Category:Malfoy family Category:Married individuals Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Only children Category:Draco Malfoy